


I See The Way You Look At Me

by fierce-machine (starlitexdecay)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Public Shower, nothing too crazy, shared shower, short fic, the shit hux has to deal with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitexdecay/pseuds/fierce-machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All at once, the men around him quieted and he heard the wet slaps of their feet walking out in a hurried unison. He didn’t have to open his eyes or even guess as to why this strange event would happen. <br/>“Ren.” He said, without turning around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funnylookinfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/gifts).



> Drabble requested by my good friend [phasmalevolent](http://phasmalevolent.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. :D 
> 
> My Kylux Tumblr is [here](http://fierce-machine.tumblr.com/).

Once a week, Hux found himself in the communal refresher. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his private one, or that he wanted to show his subordinates he was ‘relatable’ or something. In fact, he wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he did it. Yet every week he went.

As he stood under the harsh spray of the water, he closed his eyes. The voices of the officers echoed off the walls as they spoke to one another of trifles and petty arguments. None of them looked his way or attempted to converse with him. In a way, Hux enjoyed this, because for once he didn’t have to actively think about anything- he could just listen.

All at once, the men around him quieted and he heard the wet slaps of their feet walking out in a hurried unison. He didn’t have to open his eyes or even guess as to why this strange event would happen.

“Ren.” He said, without turning around.

“General. It’s almost as if you’re Force-sensitive, knowing when I’m in the room without looking.” Stars, Hux swore he could _hear_ the smirk in his stupid baritone voice.

“ _Please_ ,” Hux scoffed, rubbing a hand down his face to rid his eyes of the water, “I’d sooner kill myself than be cursed with your wizard magic.” He turned around and was startled to see that Ren was barely a few inches away from him. The taller man was looking down at him, through dark, hooded eyes. The corners of his mouth were turned up in some kind of devious smile.

“Why are you here, General? You must have a private refresher in your quarters.” As Ren spoke, he inched himself forward, and Hux leaned back purely out of reflex. The spray of the water was now hitting more of Ren that it was Hux, and it made his hair curl around his face in dark locks.

“The same could be asked of you, Ren.” Hux said, defensively. “Don’t you have a private washroom as well?” It took all of his will to not stare as the droplets curved down along Ren’s lips and jawline.

“The difference is that I know why I am here.” Ren said, tilting his head back a bit. “And you do not.” Hux’s nostrils flared indignantly as he pursed his lips.

“Oh?” He said, his voice slightly higher from his annoyance, “Care to enlighten me?”

Ren smiled as he titlted his head down to make direct eye contact with Hux. For a moment, he said nothing and just stared into the other man’s eyes, as though they had some sort of psychic connection that Hux certainly couldn’t feel.

“You come here because you are lonely.”

Hux immediately feels cold.

“You like to pretend that you’re part of something _communal_ here… listening to the others talk… friendly towards each other, yes, but not towards you. None of them tell you about their day unless it is required of them. But you can at least feel the warmth they have for each other here, be it only by proxy.”

Hux couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How dare Ren come in here and say this to him, as though he were some… pathetic…

“That is why you come here. And I… I am here for you,” Ren states in a hushed tone, his voice dark and sweet like honey.

Hux can feel his mind fizzle out momentarily as the words register in his brain. His mouth opens as if to speak- he wants to say _‘I’m sorry?’_ but finds that his voice will not come. Ren is standing so _close_ to him and it is overwhelming. Ren presses forward and Hux steps back until he is against the shower wall with Ren’s hands flat on either side of him. Slowly, Ren leans down until his lips are hovering the General’s ear.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” As he whispers, his breath tickles Hux’s ear, which has turned bright red at the spoken accusation.

Hux’s body feels like a live wire, and he prays that it isn’t obvious how aroused he is by this, but then he thinks, _of course it is._

Ren pulled back to level his face with Hux’s.

“I notice everything about you, General.” The way he said it- like he was confessing some sort of terrible secret- made Hux swallow hard. Ren must have taken this as some kind of signal, because the next thing Hux knew was the sweet taste of Ren’s mouth. In an instant, he was no longer aware of the cold tiles pressed against his back or the white noise of the shower above.

Ren pressed his body flush against Hux’s as he deepened the kiss, hungrily feeling Hux’s mouth with his tongue. Hux let out a gasp, as he wove his fingers through Ren’s dark hair, which was heavy and tangled from the water. As his sense began to return to him, he idly thought about how they were wasting their resources by letting the water run. Without breaking contact, Ren waved his right hand and the shower turned off.

Was Ren always in his mind?  
  
“Not always,” Ren mumbled against his lips, “Just whenever you let your barriers down to allow me inside.”

Hux couldn’t think of a time where he actively told his mind ‘well, are you ok with Ren barging in here today? Me too! Let ‘im on in!’ but then again, he wasn’t sure how mental barriers even _worked_. While he pondered upon this, he suddenly stiffened as he felt that Ren’s arm had snaked its way around his waist and down to his ass.  
  
“Relax…” Ren purred in a way that made Hux feel weak in the extremities.  
  
“Ren, there is no way I’m doing this here…” he protested, despite moving his head a bit to give the taller man access to his neck, “What if someone comes in here?”  
  
Ren licked a hot stripe up Hux’s neck before biting gently into the pink flesh. While he sucked a dark bruise there, Hux bit back a moan that he so desperately wanted to release. Before he could lose himself completely, he pushed Ren off of him roughly.  
  
Ren stood there, naked and wet, looking like a dejected puppy.  
  
“Oh come now, do you really think I’m that cruel?” Hux sneered, padding over to his locker to retrieve his plush towel. As he dried himself, he looked back over his shoulder at Ren, who was eyeing him curiously. “Be in my quarters in ten minutes, so you can finish what you started.”


End file.
